starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Arco de ruedas
|creadores= |creado= |destruido= |descubierto= |poseedores= |lugares=Kashyyyk |precio= |valor= |estructura=Usualmente madera y metal |tamaño= |color= |largo= |ancho= |alto= |peso= |proteccion= |capacidad= |alcance=30 metros |incripcion= |marcas= |uso= |herencia= |era= |afiliacion=*República Galáctica[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *Alianza para Restaurar la República[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *Nueva RepúblicaConsecuencias *Resistencia[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] }} Un arco de ruedas, también conocido como una ballesta láser,Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual era un tipo de arma de proyectil tradicional y artesanal comúnmente utilizada por los wookiees. Apariciones * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Star Wars 20: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure'' *''Guardianes de los Whills'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Smuggler's Run'' animated comic *''Chewbacca, Part I'' *''Chewbacca, Part III'' *''Chewbacca, Part IV'' *''Chewie and the Courageous Kid'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Part I'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 3: Aphra, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 5: Aphra, Part V'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra Annual 1'' *''Doctor Aphra 9: The Enormous Profit, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 10: The Enormous Profit, Part II'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V'' *''Star Wars 50: Hope Dies, Part I'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' *''Han Solo, Part II'' *''Han Solo, Part IV'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte III'' * *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Última Oportunidad'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''Rolling with BB-8!'' *''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part II'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''Han y Chewie Han Vuelto'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Chewie and the Porgs'' * *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fuentes * * * * *''Universo Star Wars'' * *''The Art of Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' * * *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' * * * * * * * * * Enlaces externos *Star Wars Collectibles Chewbacca Bowcaster Notas y referencias Categoría:Armas de aceleración magnética